vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lana (Hyrule Warriors)
Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Lana Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Female Age: In her late teens physically, but she is chronologically in her 30s Classification: Human, Sorceress, Cia's light counterpart Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Can see and attack ghosts, Can use the pages of her book to attack her foes, Healing, Can make barriers that resist reality warping, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Summoning, Sensing, Precognition Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Normally as strong as the rest of the cast. As Cia's counterpart, her true power should make her likely comparable to Cia in power) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Should be no slower than the likes of Darunia) Lifting Strength: Class 100, likely Class T Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Normally as durable as the rest of the cast. Her true power should make her likely comparable to Cia, who took a massive beating from Link) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with her book. Hundreds of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Her book, a deku spear, the Summoning Gates Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Focus Spirit:' Temporarily provides a dramatic increase to her speed, and to a lesser extent her attack power and toughness. When the technique's time runs out, Lana releases one final, powerful attack. **'Focus Spirit Attack (Book of Sorcery): '''Lana creates three rapidly spinning magic walls parallel to the ground as pages rapidly fly out of her book: after a short period, the walls rocket forward, knocking aside enemies in their path. **'Focus Spirit Attack (Spear):' After summoning a Deku sapling from the earth and jumping onto it, Lana rides forward, plowing through enemies in a line in front of her. **'Focus Spirit Attack (Summoning Gate):' Positioning her summoning gates in front of her, Lana fires King Dodongo's flamethrower, Manhandla's gatling seed breath, Gohma's laser, and Argorok's fireball onto enemies in front of her. *'Special Attack (Book of Sorcery):' Lana creates six magic walls, then jumps between them, damaging enemies along the way. When she reaches the end, she turns to face the walls and destroys them, damaging enemies inside and nearby. *'Special Attack (Spear):' Lana stabs the Spear into the ground, causing a number of root-like tendrils to emerge. They soon form into a miniature version of the Deku Tree mysteriously disappears and reappears sitting on a branch. She hops off and waves to it before it vanishes, dropping the foes it collected. *'Special Attack (Summoning Gate):' The three circular mini-gates hover in front of Lana, rotating like gears for a few seconds. One large gate appears on the ground in front of her, and an enormous Cucco rises out, then charges forwards until it disappears, while Lana floats down from a jump holding a normal-sized Cucco. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Water Users Category:Elves Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Koei Tecmo